Taster
by quoteluv
Summary: THREE TASTERS OF POTENTIAL STORIES INSIDE! READ REVIEW AND PICK ONE TO BE CONTINUED FIRST! MORE DETAILS INSIDE...OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**So first of all: HAPPY NEW YEAR WHEN IT HAPPENS! Hope you all have a great one- No here comes the cheesy new year new start thing...So I intend to have a fresh start with my stories and writing etc therefore this is a taster session for you all! There are three potential stories each is chapter one or a part of it...So read and review your favourite with a reason why or how you would like to see it continued. All are Naley stories as for the rest I am open to opinions! This year I really want to take into account reader views and ideas! So please let me know...If you need extra help deciding you can PM me and I can send you a summary of where I am planning on taking the story (A hint for number two is that it is based off the Taylor Swift song of the same name). So please let me know and the winner will be revealed in the form of a new story page hopefully on the morning of the 2****nd****( Earlier if I get good feedback!) From then I will inform you of how I plan to update etc! So read, enjoy and get back to me! And have a hell of a good New Year Celebration!**

**PJ x**

(Happy?) New Year

"God why is everyone so happy?" Haley groaned while glaring at everyone around her. The bartender laughed and shook his head at her un-amused face.

"Because James, It's Hogmanay. This means people want to celebrate the end of the year and the start of a new one." He tapped her on the nose and smirked at her. "So really everyone should be asking why you are so moody"

Haley opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted her. "But yes I am aware that you detest all holidays and celebrations for some reason that is unknown to me even though I have known you for two years and I also know that even though you claim it's for the alcohol I know you come here at times like this because you can count on my company but what I don't know and will never understand is why you don't spend these times with your own friends" He saw her roll her eyes. "Or family..." and there it was. She winced, closed her eyes and pressed her mouth tightly shut. The same thing she did every time he brought up her family. "But hey, each to their own"

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you" she retorted before downing the last of her drink and slamming the glass on the counter. "Now get me a refill bartender boy" she half heartedly joked.

Owen looked at her with concern before sighing and picking up her glass. He had learnt a long time ago not to question her. And he was far too busy to go against that tonight.

"Well well well. If it isn't the one and only Haley James. And I thought you were too good for a bar like this." Haley groaned at the sound of the annoyingly familiar voice. In all honesty she was surprised she had been recognised. Despite her disdain she slowly turned in her chair to face her 'acquaintance'.

"What do you want Nathan?" she asked shortly, praying for Owen to hurry up with her drink.

"Wow, Nice Hales. Haven't seen each other in 3 years and I don't even get a hello. That's not the Haley I used to know."

"Well people change."

Nathan took a moment to look at her. Lat he had seen her was at graduation of high school. They had never been close but they were in the same group of friends. They were the two that always argued and fought, yet were always paired together in 'group activities'. She had obviously grown up over the years. Her hair was no longer long and sandy coloured. I was chopped to her shoulders and she was now sporting an auburn red colour. She wore heavy makeup and her clothes were mainly dark and revealing, unlike the pastel cover-ups she opted to during high school. The thing that stood out most was her eyes, they didn't look the same. They seemed heavy and dark and her 'smile' didn't seem to reach them. He felt a pang of disappointment at this revelation. This wasn't the Haley he knew.

"Clearly" He retorted. "So why all by your lonesome on New Year's Eve?"

"Why do you care Nathan?!"

"Jeez! Look we used to be friends; you can't blame a guy for wanting to see how you were doing! God hales what happened to you!" He threw out frustrated before sighing and speaking calmly. "Look as it turns out the old gang are meeting me later tonight; everyone thought it would be cool to spend New Year's together in New York since we've been separated during college. Some of our new friends are coming to. Even though you've been acting like a bitch in the past five minutes you can join us. I know they'd love to see you again. It's been a while"

"No thanks" Haley said firmly before straining to find Owen to hurry with her drink.

"Listen Haley. You just left. After graduation you went on your trip with your parents and left us with nothing for months. Then a letter saying you weren't coming home. We were your friends and you didn't even give us a second thought! It will kill them if they know they could've seen you but once again took control and didn't let them have the chance." He reached for her but she turned sharply and glared at him.

"Shut up! I don't care anymore Nathan! Like you said I've changed okay! I have a new life that doesn't involve tree hill or anyone in it! That's why I'm here in New York. Look I don't care what's going on with any of you I just wanted to be alone! So I'm leaving now. Bye Nathan."

She stormed passed him and exited the bar just as Owen came over with her drink.

"What happened to you hales" Nathan whispered under his breath as he watched her leave

* * *

**Mine**

He spotted her come in about half an hour ago and hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her since. To say it simply she intrigued him. The petite brunette had struggled through the cafe doors refusing any and all help, lugging two large suitcases and what seemed to be a laptop bag. Headphones dangled from her neck, the wire swinging wildly as it was yet to be attached to anything. Once through the doorway she stopped for a second to breathe and choose her table. Nathan had been entranced by how her eyes narrowed and determination set on her face as she selected her target. A secluded table for two in the corner of the room separated from everyone else. Since then she had sat on her phone not looking up once.

"Nathan! Stop staring and take this order out!" immediately he jumped back from the counter he had been leaning on and turned to face his boss/ close friend.

"I...I uh wasn't staring at anyone...thing...emm...yeahh" he stuttered, grinning sheepishly and reaching up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Nice save" Brooke said sarcastically before winking and handing him a plate containing a cheese toasty and portion of chips. "Let's hope you're smoother with her."

As Nathan caught on, he eagerly took off in the direction of his newest interest, leaving a chuckling Brooke behind.

Haley rubbed her forehead as if it would help the headache forming in the back of her brain disappear. She had had a long, uncomfortable journey on a cramped stuffy bus and hadn't slept fully in a long time. She glanced up and was surprised to see a (more than slightly attractive) male who looked roughly her age, beaming down at her. She glanced towards the plate in his hand and sighed as it soon became apparent she would have to take charge. Tilting towards the plate she spoke.

"Take it that's mine then?" she asked sarcastically with a mischievous smirk on her face,

The man laughed warmly before setting it down before her. She smiled thank you, patiently waiting for him to leave but as he showing no sign of movement her face turned to confusion. He chuckled softly as he noticed her reaction. However instead of leaving he surprised her more by taking a seat next to her. Before he was able to start a conversation and before Haley could ask what the hell was going on Brookes voice sounded throughout the cafe.

"Nathan! What the h- what on earth are you doing?!"

_That's what I was thinking. _ Haley thought to herself and smirked slightly, which Nathan noticed and smiled at.

"Relax! I'm taking my lunch. I'm due it now anyway" He yelled back triumphantly.

"Wha...uh...God!" Brooke spluttered frustrated before sighing in defeat and heading into the kitchen to prepare his usual lunch order.

"So" Nathan turned back to face the brunette. "I'm Nathan" he smiled and outstretched his hand. Haley ignored the gesture before replying with a cheeky. "Yeah I figured."

Nathan continued to smile at her waiting for a name he guessed would never come. Instead of pestering her on that topic he informed her that until he found out her name he would call her 'T' for the cheese toasty she had ordered. She had hidden a laugh before calling him a dork and returning to her meal.

"Where'd you come from?"

Haley choked slightly before clearing her throat and looking at him. She could see the determination in his eyes and accepted that she couldn't win this one. Sighing heavily she answered.

"Small town in North Carolina. Didn't really fit in. I'm not the small town type. Left two weeks after my 20th. I was finally set free."

"And you chose LA. That's kind of a big difference from small towns."

"It's what I wanted. I got a job here." She shrugged and took another bite of her toasty. "Plus LA has always been a dream of mine. I made the right choice."

"Yeah you definitely did" he said dreamily before realising he had done it out loud and flushing with embarrassment. Haley noticed and smiled internally..._Okay maybe he isn't __**that**__ bad?_

* * *

**Dreams**

Sometimes I wonder how different things would be if we didn't have something to believe in. if we didn't have that one thing or person to look up to, how would we know what to aspire to. If we didn't have a dream, how would we know what we were capable of? A dream doesn't have to be something big it could be as simple as finding the courage to sing in front of a crowd or to get that perfect Christmas with all your family.

I used to have big dreams. I wanted to become a star and have everyone know my name. Whether it was for my acting skills or how well I could sing a tune, I just wanted to be known, not to die and be forgotten. Those things just seem trivial now. People can be famous for doing nothing whereas people who do everything for everyone but themselves, the ones who deserve to be remembered, are simply left in the shadows of the world and forgotten.

The rain splattered against the window and trickled down the cold glass. As I sat on the windowsill I traced some of the droplets with my finger until it combined with another and stopped rolling altogether. I had been sitting like this for an hour, staring out the window and just watching the people pass by. I found it fascinating they way different people reacted to the rain. Small kids would jump in the puddles laughing joyously as if this was the best it could get. Worried mothers trying to hurry them along worried they might get a cold, and my favourite the runners. Some looked calm and relaxed as if running in the rain soothed them whereas you could see others noticeably pick up the pace to get away from the pouring liquid.

I always loved the rain. It used to be a sign that something good was going to happen. I was born when it was raining and so was my little sister. When my gran was in hospital we found out she was going to be okay when it rained. It has always been a symbol of hope so the fact that it was raining right now comforted me.

As I stared out, thinking of all possible outcomes of the day, my little sister Bethany sat beside me. I looked down and saw her beautiful brown doe eyes looking up into mine. I saw how scared she was and wrapped my arm around her letting her sink into the comfort of my body, slowly stroking her back as a sign that I was there for her. Her soft blonde curls tickled my upper arm and I slowly started playing with them, looping them through my fingers and slowly brushing the tugs out. It was then I noticed that she was still in her pyjamas. She was dressed with matching SpongeBob top and trousers. The look was completed with bunny slippers that had floppy ears pouring over the side of them. I watched as she took up what I had been doing, running her finger alone the cold glass following the path of raindrops.

"Shhhh" I soothed her, " he is coming home."

"Thats what you said about daddy" she murmered, innocent eyes boring into mine.

I drew in a sharp breathe as the tears stung the back of my eyes. It had always been important to me not to show signs of weakness in front of Beth, she needed someone strong in her life.

"I know honey, i know. But its different this time okay, i know it." She looked at me hesitantly then smiled softly and curled her body against mine once again. "Its raining" I whispered to her.

We had always been close, despite our ten year age gap. When she was a baby I would nurse her to sleep constantly and whenever my parents needed time alone i would always be the first one to offer to babysit. I would do anything for her and although she is only at the young age of seven i know she would return the favour. Over this past year we had become even closer and it was the best thing either of us could have wished for. I shighed in contentment as i heard her breathing steady, indicating she had fallen asleep.

I returned to gazing out the window and noticed the sky had goten darker announcing it was preparing to turn into the night sky. I gently raised my arm as not to wake beth and checked my watch. It was ten pas eight. I had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour just waiting. I glanced at my phone; no missed calls, no texts, no facebook messages- no contact. Whether that was a good or bad sign i was still undecided. As i started to raise myself to put Bethany to bed I saw the lights, then the roar of an engine. And then it happened. He was there. Exiting the car. He was home...but he wasn't alone.


End file.
